


The Dispute about Dinner

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Just a short fluffy fic for the pair that should have been





	The Dispute about Dinner

Olivia hovered contently in the doorway as her dark, affectionate gaze lingered on the volunteer with such pure adoration adorning her features. She often stole glances to her boyfriend, revelling in those moments which made her so thankful. And of course, Jacques never noticed her.

Snicket was sat on one end of the couch with an intently focused look in his gentle eyes as he held a dainty book in two, large hands. Wuthering Heights… _her_ book. Jacques had once told her that he didn’t read a lot of literature, and ever since she’d gone into delightful depths of the plot and characters in her novel, he had stolen any chance he could get to sneak in a few chapters when he didn’t think that the former librarian could see.

Approaching in silence was one of Olivia’s most deadly tricks, and creeping up on an unsuspecting Jacques, the brunette didn’t hesitate to slowly wrap her arms around his neck and leant forward to press the sweetest of kisses to his cheek. The man relaxed almost as instantaneously as he had tensed, tilting his head to peck her lips in return.

"It's your turn to make dinner." Caliban softly teased in playful reminder, long, pale digits caressed down his arms and held his hands in her own.

With that, Jacques looked up to her with a sweet smile and an arched brow as he closed the book that he been caught reading, "You refused to eat what I made for dinner the last time I cooked." His tone was teasing, and she couldn’t help but smile all the wider.

"That's because it was still raw!" Olivia laughed gently, shaking her head from side to side. Jacques opened his mouth to respond a second time, but closed it again quickly. He knew she was right, but he wasn't quite ready to admit it just yet.  Instead, the Snicket sibling held both of her hands and pulled the brunette around the side of the couch and tugged her into his lap.

Playfully frowning, he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, I'll give you that. But that _doesn't_ mean that's it's my turn to cook dinner." He had never had to cook for anyone before. Kit had always been the chef of the family, and he usually always ate at V..F.D headquarters; were cooking skills were not required on the resumé.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Olivia took a deep breath and leant closer into her boyfriend’s chest, comforting by his warm and loving embrace.  As she opened her eyes again, she lowered her hands to her side and rested them on his hips. "So what does it mean then?" she dared to inquire.

Furrowing his brow, Jacques thought about his next comment carefully. At this point, he was toeing a very fine line and if he said the wrong thing, he would be sleeping on the couch… alone. He would much rather be sharing a bed with his lovely girlfriend instead, so word choice was vital. "It means that I care too much about your well-being to expose you to cooking that has the potential to make you very sick." He decided courageously, as if his decision had saved millions of lives, and not just Olivia’s stomach.

Caliban tossed her head back ever so softly as a genuine and delighted laugh escaped her lips. "Just admit that you don't know how to use half of the things in the kitchen and this will be so much easier."

"I never said that was the case," the volunteer huffed in mock protest, tightening her arms around the brunette. "I care about your health…" His voice trailed off as he watched her shaking her head. Exhaling sharply, Jacques finally hung his head in defeat. "Fine. You win."

A proud smile grew upon her fine features as she closed the space between them. She wrapped her fingers around his belt loops and vanquished the few inches that parted the,, pressing her lips to his softly. Lowering herself back down, she placed her head on his shoulder. "I always win."

Rolling his eyes playfully, Snicket sighed with a smile as he leant his head on hers; His hand found purchase in the small of her back as left a small kiss against her chestnut tresses. As long as she was happy... "I think I'm the ultimate winner here, my love."

Tipping her head back, the brunette looked up at him through thick lashes, a small wave of confusion glazing over her eyes. "Why do you say that, Jacques Snicket?"

"Because I've got you, Olivia Caliban" He admitted lovingly, leaning down to press his lips against hers softly.


End file.
